1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, and more particularly, to a power supply having optimized efficiency through variations in input voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of power supplies, capable of stepping up a lower DC voltage for use in fuel cell- or battery-based electric driving systems, semiconductor manufacturing equipment, large display devices, ultrasonic and x-ray apparatuses, and so on, have been developed.
Among such power supplies, a boost converter is a representative power supply.
Generally, a boost converter includes a boost inductor, in which loss may occur. Types of loss occurring in the boost inductor include conduction loss and core loss.
In particular, in the case of a relatively low input voltage, in terms of overall loss occurring in the boost inductor, conduction loss occupies a large portion thereof. Further, in the case of a relatively high input voltage, in terms of overall loss occurring in the boost inductor, core loss occupies a large portion thereof.
What is therefore required is a method capable of providing significantly enhanced efficiency in a power supply through variations in voltage input thereto.
The Related Art Documents relate to converters, but are silent with regard to configurations for optimizing the efficiency of a power supply through variations in input voltage.